


Late Night Musings

by twilightHDfan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Other, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightHDfan/pseuds/twilightHDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snorting, he slows his hand, knowing without a doubt that Arthur would make him beg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Musings

**Author's Note:**

> For day 03 of mmom. Unbeta'd cos I don't want to swamp my beta, plus it'd be like 1 in the morning for her and I want to post now. So ... mistakes are all mine!

Moving his hand slowly, Merlin tries to imagine what it would feel like if it was someone else’s. If it was Morgana, with her soft delicate hands, or Gwen with her soft, but kind of rough ones. The thoughts don’t do much for him though, his cock still only half hard.

Leaning his head back against the pillows, he closes his eyes, and instead imagines what it would be like if it was Gwaine’s hand; Gwaine with his gorgeous hair and gorgeous smile and his gorgeous rough, calloused hand from all the sword fighting.

The thought has him getting harder, as he imagines the knight stroking him, twisting his palm as he reaches the head just like Merlin does, of the smirk that would be on Gwaine’s face, that glint his eye.

But it still doesn’t feel right, still doesn’t feel like the right person, and before he even realises it, Gwaine’s brown hair has morphed to blond, the eyes becoming a deep shade of blue, and a crooked smile is sent his way.

Moving his hand faster, he wonders what Arthur would be like, whether the man would grip him and stroke him fast, or whether he’d go slow, make Merlin beg him for it. Snorting, he slows his hand, knowing without a doubt that Arthur would make him beg, and the thought has him harder than ever.

Slowly moving his hand, he tries to stop the way his hips buck up, his body trying to make him go faster, wanting more friction. Taking his hand away, he licks it, before wrapping it back around his cock, breaths coming faster as the pleasure slowly builds.

Arthur would no doubt watch him, those intense blue eyes cataloguing every sound and move Merlin would make, and the thought of those blue eyes has the coil in his stomach wind tighter. His hand starts to move faster now, Merlin unable to tease himself for much longer, as he thinks of Arthur and his hard planes, of the warmth that comes from his skin when Merlin is undressing him.

He’s so close now, pleasure and heat rushing through him, and he bites his lip, knowing that he’s going to groan out Arthur’s name when he comes.

“… thought I told you _Mer_ lin-”

He can’t stop himself from coming, the sight of Arthur in his doorway, blue eyes wide as he takes in Merlin sprawled on the bed, hair mussed, mouth open a little, undoing him completely.

“Arthur,” he breathes.


End file.
